It's 4:20 Somewhere
by stumPDep
Summary: This is a fill to a promt on the LoK ficbending prompt meme, where Bolin introduces Korra to pot and they make sweet, stoned love to each other. Borra, very Mature content, do not read if you do not like! Simple.


_I hope this satisfies everyone's Borra and drug needs, lol. I know it satisfied mine ;) But no seriously this was incredibly fun to write because I may or may not partake in said habit mentioned below every day. May or may not, who knows, no one does. It has been a while but I hope my writing is still up to par. As a warning to those of you who are a bit younger (you better be 14!) it does include very descriptive drug use and sex; and to those of you who do not partake in said habit, it may be a little confusing to you with all the terminology, but I'm happy to clear things up for anyone who doesn't know, and I know there are others that could help out too ;) Enoy~_

_. . . . . ._

_Knock... knock... knock. _A strong fist collides with rusty metal as the figure scans the sketchy alley, dead center of the wrong part of Republic City, and it's not long until the owner of the door opens it up and lets the figure inside. It is damp, dimly lit, smells of mold and cigar smoke, along with another smoke that has a much sweeter scent and is full of rodents and insects. A faint rattling noise, seemingly coming from nowhere, goes unnoticed by many of the residents of the apartment. There is at least a dozen people in the front room, let alone the rest of the cramped apartment.

"Bolin, heeeeey what's up, here for the sesh?" one of the teens sitting in the circle asks boisterously. Bolin just sheepishly laughs and bats a hand at him, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, I need to get back to my house, my uh... mom really needs my help around the house. Sorry." Bolin ignores the round of laughter and jeers, rather wanting them to believe the lie than knowing the truth. He goes around the corner and into a smaller room, with fewer people but an incredibly larger amount of smoke. The young adult has been expecting Bolin.

"I hooked it up for you. Don't worry about those ass bangers, they don't know two shits about helping out their folks." The young adult says with a crooked, yellow smile and hands him a bag full of dense, green nuggets. Bolin nods awkwardly and slips the yuans into his dirty hand, retracting the bag quickly and placing it into his chest pocket, like he's done so many times before. An awkward farewell and Bolin is out of the apartment and back onto the streets. The only thing he notices is a difference in air quality, but just barely.

"I wish that wasn't the only guy I know to get this shit from..." he mumbles to himself, a habit that has grown over the years of being alone for most of the time. The scent from the bag is so strong it attracts a few knowing eyes to drift to Bolin, making him even more nervous than before. In this neighborhood, it's a good idea to travel in pairs, something Bolin can't really manage to do. Mako doesn't know of his habit - Bolin hopes it will stay that way - and he doesn't have friends. Other than Korra, of course, but there was no way he was going to get sweet, innocent Korra into a habit like this. It's not only expensive, but dangerous because its illegal. Drug trafficking has become more of a problem in Republic City as the years have gone on, and more people are getting incarcerated for it.

Bolin arrives at his attic dwelling just barely thirty minutes after his deal, and he welcomes his small abode with a grin.

"Mako!" he calls out, testing the presence of his older brother. He is met with silence. Bolin pads over to the bathroom, then the bedroom, both with no trace of his brother.

"Yes." He says happily. When he was younger, he hated when his brother wasn't around. It made him feel incredibly vulnerable, but now that he's much older, he doesn't mind spending a little time by himself. Especially for what he is allowed to do when alone.

After locking the front door for safety, Bolin makes his way to his bedroom and retrieves his 'utensil'. He then goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. It's small, and usually stuffy save for the times when the window is cracked. Using this to his advantage, Bolin swings the window wide open and stuffs a dirty towel underneath the door so the smoke doesn't escape anywhere but through the window.

"And now...for the best part." He says, getting a little giddy. It's not often he can smoke, but when he has enough money for a few grams, he'll trek halfway across town for the green buds.

Bolin pulls out the bag and carefully chooses a nugget the size of his thumb and slowly breaks it apart until he has enough for a bowl or two. Taking time and care - due to the fact his small green piece is made of glass - he packs his piece to the brim. Taking a place on the toilet seat, he presses his mouth to the end and lights the weed on fire, watching the leafy substance burn red, curling into itself and turning into ash. He holds his breath for as long as he can, which isn't very long, for the sour smoke burns his lungs and he releases with a large cloud of milky white smoke. With just one rip he slides down the toilet, feeling the chemical reactions relax his entire body, and send little wave like tingles through his skull.

And he repeats the process. Over and over, rip after rip, until the bowl is done and his mind is foggy and full of too many thoughts he can't keep track of. Floating, Bolin doesn't have the time to hear a curious voice echo in the attic. He doesn't have time to hear the voice get louder, accompanied by foot steps. He doesn't have time to react when the voice, belonging to Korra, bursts into the bathroom like a shit storm.

"Bolin what are you...do...ing..." Korra's face drops with each syllable, realization nestling into her brain without a response from the baked earth bender.

"...I can explain." He says, looking up to the avatar with a squinted gaze. Bolin breaks into a fit of giggles, but has enough sense to try to stop the bubble of laughter in his stomach and throat.

"..." Silence, deafening silence on Korra's part and it is frightening enough to sober Bolin up a little bit.

"Can I join you?" she asks, and the words seem to puncture Bolin in the chest.

"Yes." He says without wanting to. Stupid brain. Soon he doesn't care, because the door is shut again, the towel replaced under the door, and he's intoxicatingly close to Korra whom is sitting on the edge of the bath tub. He can feel her slow breath on his face each time she exhales.

"Have you... ?" Bolin gets out as he finds himself doing what he was just fifteen minutes ago, the sticky weed finding a place in his glass bowl.

"Done this before?" Korra finishes for him. "No, but I'm not naïve, I know what it does. Well, I've been told what it does..." she mumbles, a glazed over look settling onto her face as she remembers many conversations with a White Lotus Guard back at home, Howl his name was.

"Well I suppose I will just have to teach you then!" He says, excited yet nervous that he is about to show Korra how to smoke pot.

"It's as easy as pressing your lips here," he points to the mouth piece. "and lighting the lighter at the end." He says, pointing to the large bowl filled to the brim with the lime green buds.

"Oh and don't forget about the carb."

"What's the carb?" Korra asks, signature grin plastered on her face.

"It's a hole on the side that you put your finger on, and then release at the end of your rip to let fresh air in to clear out the chamber. Watch me, then you try it out." Bolin says calmly, doing as he said and pressing his lips to the green glass. With a click of a lighter, the flame ignites, and Korra watches closely at Bolin's actions. Trying to impress Korra, he takes a rather large hit, smoke soon billowing out of his mouth and into the air.

"Simple." Bolin says, suppressing a cough and handing the bowl and lighter to Korra. She mimics Bolin's hold on the glass and her mouth is on the bowl and the pot is lit up before Bolin can even blink. Korra lets out an equally impressive amount of smoke and coughs, blushing under Bolin's gaze.

"Was that right?" she asks, giggling a little bit. Bolin nods and the utensils are passed again. They smoke four bowls before Bolin remembers Mako exists, but its too late, because when the two high Fire Ferrets make their way out of the bathroom they can sense that the scent of pot is everywhere. Possibly even on other floor levels. The thought doesn't register in their brains, though, and Bolin habitually heads for the kitchen.

"Let's make some fooooooood." He unnecessarily draws out the word 'food' because _he can_ and Korra loves that. Neither of them care to clean up the mess they cause while making enough sandwiches to feed them lunch for a week and head to Bolin and Mako's shared room. They lay on the bed and eat until there is nothing left, yet feel like they could probably eat some more.

"Wanna smoke some more?" Bolin asks after a good half hour of staring at his slightly open closet door, wondering how it got that way, who made the wood, and who built his attic.

Korra just glances at him and that's enough to send both of them into a fit of giggles. Stumbling, they get up and fall into each other and make their way back to the bathroom. Bolin manages to grab something before hand, however.

"Ta da!" he says, revealing the foot high water pipe in the same shade of green as his bowl.

"What the fuck is that." Korra asks, sitting inside the tub rather than on the ledge this time, flexing her feet simply because the feeling is strange yet fun.

"It's called a bong, it uses water so I grabbed it cause I thought you'd like that."

"I do." Korra says with a wistful look on her face.

"It's the same idea as a bowl, but with this one you just remove the bowl slide instead of having a carb hole. Try to fill the entire chamber, and when you've got enough smoke, clear it." Bolin says in a tone Korra can't quite comprehend at the moment, but she gets the idea when Bolin slowly drags smoke from the bubbling water into his mouth.

Korra tries it out and manages to fill the entire chamber with pure white smoke, but nearly drops the bong coughing her lungs out when she attempts to clear it.

"Way to go champ." Bolin says with a chuckle, ripping the bong with ease, letting out the smoke in rings.

"Look, smoke bending." He says, laughing once more. Korra giggles, her coughing fit over a long time ago.

Halfway through the bong Bolin has Korra make room in the tub and they sit together in the dark with the curtain pulled, smoking and laughing together about dust particles and why potatoes aren't grown on trees.

"Potatoes could save the future. Think about it, Amon with a potato up his butt? Not gonna be happy." Korra says, leaning her head on Bolin's shoulder, her eye lids too heavy to keep open all the way.

"I could see it. Let's try it, put a couple up there when he isn't looking." Bolin laughs, the motion shaking Korra slightly. She giggles along with him, readjusting herself between Bolin's legs, chest to back. Korra tilts her head so she can look into Bolin's eyes.

"I'm glad I came here." She says, an octave softer, a shade more serious than before.

"I am too. I'm glad you came to Republic City. I'm glad you came to the training center when you did. I'm glad I met you." Bolin gushes out, and maybe later he'll blame his intoxication if Korra remembers.

"I'm glad I met you too." She says, and without thinking of what could happen, she plants a soft kiss on Bolin's neck. And then a few more, and maybe one on his ear, and soon her lips are ferociously nipping for entrance and Bolin's hands cascade down Korra's back as she pushes her chest against his. They melt into each other, hands exploring and heat building up in both the benders' pelvic regions.

"Holy shit." Korra says breathlessly, hair beads somewhere by the sink, tank top riding up her tan stomach and resting along the line of her chest wraps. They move fluidly and soon Bolin's shirt finds a home on the linoleum floor, along with Korra's.

"I've wanted this for so long." Bolin whispers huskily into Korra's ear as his hands cautiously slide down her chest, fingers grazing the thin wraps. His thumbs swipe at both of her nipples and she gasps, sending a jolt of pleasure down both of their spines.

His words make quite an impact on the young avatar. Korra takes it as an invitation to work Bolin's pants off, and she can't help but falter when she sees the prominent bulge in his boxers.

"You don't have to..." he says, but Korra stops his words with a forceful kiss. She stares into his eyes for what seems like eternity before speaking.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, Bolin." She smirks when his cock twitches, the sight making her panties all the more wet.

Korra makes a deal of taking off her wraps, taunting Bolin with the swell of her cleavage, and when her nipples are revealed he loses control.

"You're so gorgeous..." he whispers against her flesh, molding her right breast in one hand while he tortures her left nipple with slow licks and rough nibbles. Korra lets out a series of moans, shivering under Bolin's touch, arching her back and simply wanting _more._ She slides onto his lap, the tub barely big enough for Korra to straddle Bolin and rub their crotches together in sporadic bucks and grinds.

"Please Bolin..." Korra moans, stopping for a moment to catch her breath and lowering her face to his.

"Please what?" he teases, head still buzzing from the pot, body growing warmer from Korra.

"I need you to fuck me, please. I've thought about this for too long, we're here now so please, I want this so badly." She gushes out, letting her pent up feelings to be known.

Bolin, now effectively shocked and hornier than he's ever been, stares up at Korra in disbelief. She gives him a shy yet seductive smile, a gesture telling him to 'have at it'. He slides Korra's thick pants down, licking his lips when she shimmies her hips to get them to come off. They then take their own underwear off in unison, and Bolin can't help but slide his index finger along her folds, putting presser on the swelling button located at the top. Korra gasps, glancing at Bolin's face and locking eyes with him.

Reciprocating, Korra runs her fingers up Bolin's shaft tauntingly, and they wordlessly decide to take it to the next level. Laying Korra on her back in the tub, Bolin lifts her hips up and lines up with her entrance. He starts slowly, just the head entering first before his resolve cracks and he slides in halfway, continuously watching Korra's face for any sign of pain. She barely gasps when the rest of his cock enters, her previous excitement a good source of lubricant for the both of them.

He begins to rock slowly, in and out, searching for the spot that will make the avatar scream. Bolin hits it just as he starts to palm her breasts, which are shaking with the vigorous slap of their hips, balls on ass, thigh on thigh. Korra moans breathlessly, arching her back, trying to aid his cock inside deeper, their bodies closer.

"I think..." Bolin starts after they've been going at it for a while. "I think I'm going..." he continues, groaning and slamming into Korra's soaking pussy. Bolin pulls out just in time as he shoots his load all over Korra's face. Korra moans loudly, greedily taking in his semen as she tenses up, leg's shaking and toes curling. They pant into the hot, pot and sex scented air, and the two sleepy teens manage to end up in a spooning position before drifting into a pleasure induced sleep.

. . . . . .

Later that same afternoon, towards dusk, Mako arrives home with a pre-planned apology and excuse for being out so long. Truthfully, he and Asami went out for lunch and then back to her place for 'desert'. A few rounds of sex with a hint of cunnilingus and Mako found his way back home with his shirt on backwards.

"Bo, hey Bo where are you?" he asks loudly, roaming the attic. Panic slips into his mind with a hint of curiosity as to why it smells like the wrong end of Republic City in the hallway. The scent grows incredibly stronger as he makes his way down to the bathroom, and he pauses to see if the shower is running. It isn't. He knocks, but doesn't wait long to enter for suspicions that are quickly confirmed.

Among the still present pot, lighter, and smoking devices on the sink counter, he finds green and blue colored clothes strewn all over the floor. Mako rips the curtain back, the rattling of metal rings on the metal bar jolts the two sleepy, naked teens in the tub.

"What..." Korra asks sleepily, forgetting momentarily just where she is, and sits up. Mako gets a full view of her chest for a little while before Bolin has the brain capacity to _freak the fuck out_ and cover her chest as efficiently as he can. Which, of course, means grabbing her supple mammary glands and pulling the now-aware avatar to his naked chest.

"I don't even want to hear your excuse. All I want to know, is why the fuck you didn't wait for me to join you two!" Mako huffs, crossing his arms as Bolin and Korra flush deep shades of red and sputter in confusion at the fire bender.

. . . . . .

_#Shameless_


End file.
